


Take My Hand

by PoynterJones



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, One Shot, One True Pairing, Soulmates, Towels, True Love, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: Victor has returned to Russia for the time being and Yuri is to move at the end of the month, however the longer he is away from his lover the more lonely he becomes.  Is he able to make it until the moving date or is his desperate longing for Victor going to be the cause of a premature departure?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for in text speech:  
> спасибо - Thank you (Russian)  
> Tadaima (ただいま) - I'm home (Japanese)  
> Okaeri(nasai) (おかえりなさい) - Welcome Home (Japanese)

**30 Days NSFW Challenge: Day 3 - Masturbation**

A heavy air lingered as Yuri pressed his face into his pillow, his breaths shallow, his chest rising and falling steadily. 

"Ahn- Victor..." Muffling his moans into the pillow, Yuri whimpered, a strangled groan leaving his throat. It was two thirty in the morning and the moonlight poured through the tiniest crack of the curtains as Yuri panted heavily, his back curving as pleasure coursed through his every fibre. "F-Fu-Victorr..." His lust filled moans had managed to creep out once more as he thrust his hips against the fingers that curled around his throbbing length. Within a few moments his voice hitched in his throat, his breath stuck behind as he came hard and fast, his fingers shaking as the warm liquid dripped down his digits.

It had been almost four weeks since Victor had returned to Russia and Yuri's body ached longingly for his beloved. The feeling of his own hand touching himself was nothing compared to how it felt when Victor's cool, slender fingers set him on fire deep inside. It would not be until the end of the week that he would be flying from Fukuoka airport to Pulkovo airport to reunite with the man he loved and hold him once more. Yuri was moving to Russia to St Petersburg to begin a new chapter in his life alongside, what he could only describe as his idol, the one that he looked up to, the one who inspired him, the one he had come to love; his soul mate.

Rolling over, he limply grabbed the box of tissues that sat conveniently at the side of his bed and sighed, tossing the dirty paper into the bin before slumping back down into the bed. He was restless and his sleep patterns had changed drastically since Victor had left. Who knew that he would come to rely on another human being so much? Rubbing his eyes he relaxed a little before pulling the covers above his shoulders, turning onto his side. It wasn't long before he was asleep soundly, the moonlight that once peeked through his curtains drifting silently across the room until the light disappeared and everything was once more in complete darkness.

He still wasn't used to waking up without either a dog or Victor beside him now, the past few months at least one of the two usually having crawled in beside him at some point. Wandering through into the dining area, Yuri sat down, cross-legged and lay his head tiredly on the table, his mother scuttling up behind him.

"Yuri, you should really get up before lunchtime you know. I hope Vicchan isn't going to put up with that behaviour when you move in with him!" His mother placed a small bowl of rice and plate of fish in front of him and he sighed, sitting back upright.

"Yes, yes, I'm just restless I guess... I'm used to seeing him and Makkachin every day and now they're not here, I don't know what to do with myself." Chuckling to herself, Hiroko pat her son on the head, her smile reaching from ear to ear. It had been a long time since she had seen Yuri come out of his shell like this. She was used to seeing him moping around the house or skating; one of the two things. Never had she seen him so infatuated with someone before and it truly warmed her heart that he had fallen in love and was finally experiencing all of these emotions.

"It's only a month sweetheart. You will be seeing him by the end of the week, so try not to be in such a fettle and be patient." Shoving a mouthful of fish into his mouth he sighed and rest his head in his free hand, chewing lazily. He'd already waited almost a month, what more was a few more days?

Yuri had waited for things in the past. He'd patiently waited for his chance to shine in the skating practises he had attended. He had practised intently and waited patiently for his opportunity to attend the Grand Prix Finals. He had waited for Victor to come into his life. He had waited for so many important things but now he was impatient. He had spent so long waiting but now he was greedy. He didn't want to wait any longer, especially not for something he had already waited so long to come to be.

Standing up from the table, he wiped his mouth and thanked his mother for the food before rushing back to his room. This was one thing that he was _not_ going to wait for. He couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing his coat and his scarf, Yuri thrust his backpack onto his back and grabbed the suitcase that had been so carefully prepared almost two weeks prior and trundled down the hall into the foyer.

"Yuri, what are you-" Flinging himself into his mother's arms, Yuri held her tightly and pulled back, a determined look on his face.

"I'm going. I'm going to go and see him now. Mum, I can't wait any longer, I don't want to be apart from him any longer. I'll get the airport to change my ticket and then I can go today. I'll go and I'll surprise him. I'll get in contact with Yurio or something, he can help me get there, he'll help me, I know he will..." Tearing up, Hiroko threw her arms around Yuri's neck, standing on her tiptoes and held him close.

"If that's what you really want, I'm not going to stop you. It would have been nice to have you for another few days but I guess love really trumps everything?" Chuckling, she smiled happily, feeling blessed that Yuri was finally shining as the man that he truly was. "Call me when you get to the airport and when you land!"

Nodding, Yuri smiled and sighed happily. "Well then, I'm off." Smiling, he kissed his mother goodbye before leaving, focused and intent on making it to the airport within the hour - even though he knew that it would take at least one hour and a half to get there from the station.

Sitting on the train he tapped furiously at his phone, a lengthy message ready to send to the only one that could help him when he arrived at the other side. Yurio responded almost immediately, the blonde Russian awake at the time of him messaging.

_'You have got to be kidding me? You're both such morons. Victor hasn't shut up about you the entire time we practise. The pair of you both make me sick_

Yuri frowned at the reply and bit his lip, typing up a response, ready to beg Yurio to help him however he did not have to wait long another response coming through shortly after.

_I've got practise tomorrow but I think I can rely on Yakov, if I tell him. As for getting you to Victor's apartment, I'm not entirely sure when he lives but I'll find out from Yakov. I will tell him not to tell Victor. You owe me big time, stupid Katsudon.'_

Yuri and Yurio had their fair share of run-ins however he could rely on the teenager for help when the time came for it. Leaning back into the chair of the train he sighed, a bubble of excitement finding its way into his stomach. Soon he'd see Victor and he'd be able to hold the man in his arms once more, something he had been deeply longing for.

It seemed to take all the time in the world until Yuri managed to make his way to the airport, the train he had taken a local, stopping at every station on the line. Eventually reaching the check-in desk, he pleaded with the pleasant woman behind the desk to change his ticket to an advanced ticket and at a small cost he was able to change his seat to one on a flight that was due to take off in two hours. Checking in his luggage, he sighed with relief, making his way through customs and then into the lounge area until he was able to board.

He was hungry but he couldn't stomach anything to eat, not with the way that he was currently feeling. His little bubble of excitement had popped and an anxious feeling had started to seep through him, his nerves piling up. What if Victor had not prepared things? What if he was not ready for Yuri's arrival? What if he were to get annoyed at Yuri surprising him? All these thoughts clogged his mind and he sat with his head in his hands as people passed by, ready to board. Shaking it off at the last moment he stood up abruptly and joined the queue, heading onto the aeroplane. He had decided that this is what he was going to do and he was going to stick by his decision through to the very end.

The plane ride was tedious, Yuri finding himself dropping in and out of sleep, watching half of a movie and waking up to find that it had finished three times. When it came time to land, Yuri felt more exhausted than he would have if he had not had any sleep at all and his back ached awfully. Everything seemed to take forever to come to pass; getting out of the plane, finding his luggage at the collection point, walking through the exit customs. Even waiting in the foyer of the airport, Yuri found himself anxiously rolling his fingers, looking around his new environment.

It was for almost half an hour he sat in the building, staring at the ominous grey clouds through the great glass windows that surrounded him. It was bright, but looked dismal, only adding to Yuri's festering doubt. For how long he had fiddled idly with his suitcase tag, he would never know. It was only until a hard smack across the back of his head knocked him out of his trance that he realised he had been staring into space.

"Oi, katsudon... How many times do I have to shout at you for you to hear me?" Glancing up tiredly, Yuri blinked for a few seconds before his eyes lit up, jumping up, his arms simultaneously lifting and wrapping around Yurio's neck. He was met with a forceful punch to the stomach as well as some Russian curse words, however he brushed it off with a chuckle.

"Yuri, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Yurio looked away, scowling and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Fine. Getting tired of that stupid old man whining like a bitch that you're not here though, so I'll be glad that he's finally going to shut up." Yurio grabbed Yuri's suitcase handle and started walking. "Well, come on, my grandpa is waiting outside."

"O-Oh, thank you!" Shrugging, Yurio grunted facing away from Yuri, mumbling.

" You must be tired after your trip. Whatever." Smiling, Yuri followed the smaller boy outside and to a small, blue care where his grandfather was waiting. Yurio clambered into the front of the car after loading the suitcase into the boot, belting up. He muttered a few words to his grandfather and smiled before turning around to face Yurio. "He wants to know if you'd like something to eat? He made something for you." Handing a small, brown paper bag to Yuri, he smiled and turned back to face the front.

"O-Oh," Yuri mumbled a little taken aback by the gift. Opening the bag he peered inside and grinned, knowing exactly what it was that he had been given. "спасибо." Yurio's grandfather chuckled and with a thick accent, replied in English.

"You are much welcome, Yuri. I am very pleased you like. My Yurochka likes the Japanese katsudon very much. I make him these so he is happy. I am glad they also make you happy."

"Grandpa!" Yuri could almost feel the heat coming from Yurio's face, a crimson blush painted across his cheeks at his grandfather's words.

With a chuckle, he pressed his foot on the pedal and off they went, through the car park of the airport and out onto the main road. It took about half an hour before they reached the city itself and another fifteen minutes trying to find Victor's apartment, Yuri all the while getting more and more nervous.

"I hope that he won't be mad at me surprising him like this." Yurio grunted, glancing back briefly.

"As if. Like I said, he's been whinging since he got back." The blonde turned around, a key dangling from his finger. "Here. Yakov gave me a spare key to Victor's apartment just in case he wasn't there by the time we got back." Dropping the silver key into Yuri's splayed palm, he smiled briefly. "Though I think he's probably got one for you anyways."

Yuri blushed at the thought of Victor making a spare key for him as the car came to a halt outside an impressive housing complex and Yuri stared up at it in awe. ' _Victor must have a ridiculous amount of money to be able to live in one of these houses_ ', he thought to himself whilst unbuckling his belt. Thanking Nikolai once more for the piroshky and for the lift from the airport, Yuri hauled his luggage from the trunk and onto the pavement.

"Here is his floor and apartment number as well as the code to get into the building," Yurio muttered, handing over a tatty piece of lined paper to Yuri, scuffing his foot against the concrete. "He should probably be home by now so hurry on up." He turned to leave, his hands once more in his pockets and walked round to the car door.

"Thank you Yuri, for everything," Yuri smiled pleasantly, tightly clutching the piece of paper in his hand.

"Tch, whatever. Go see Victor, I'm sure you're dying to. See you around." And with that, the small blonde jumped back into the car. Yuri waved the two off and before he knew it, found his feet taking him into the building.

The reception area itself was pristine, the flowers well tended to and the floor sparkling. Gulping, he took a deep breath and tapped in the number code on the touchpad next to the residents door and with a beep and a green light he heard a click and the doors zipped open. Scuttling through he glanced around a moment before spotting the elevator and headed straight towards the doors, glancing down at the crumpled paper. _'F11 - 1142? He must be pretty high up,'_ Yuri pondered, examining the numbers as the doors slid open. Walking in, he hit floor 11 and waited as the lift smoothly elevated, gently coming to a stop and opening onto a wide hall, with big windows and a balcony. The entire building screamed money, every photo that hung on the wall, plant that stood in a pot and the decor of the architecture that he passed through. His feet continued to move until he found himself stopped outside the number of the door that was written on the paper. He glanced at the key and looked up at the door once more before knocking lightly, stepping back a little. The next few moments, his heart was in his throat, both nerves and excitement consuming him. Another few moments went by and nothing happened, no one answered and it was only then that Yuri's heart sank, from his throat to his stomach. Knocking once more a little louder this time he bit his lip hoping that Victor was home. Again, nothing. He shakily lifted up the key and exhaled heavily before reaching over to the keyhole but strangely enough the key never managed to connect with the lock, the door seemingly moving further away the closer he moved the key. Looking up, the door was ajar and two deep, blue eyes stared down at him, open wide at what they saw before them. The man did not speak, his lips parted slightly still taking in the dark haired, Japanese man that stood before him accompanied with a suitcase.

"H-Hey..." Yuri broke the silence, mumbling nervously, worried at the fact that Victor was yet to say anything. "Uhm, s-surprise?" Victor still did not speak, his eyes still wide and very much firmly fixed on Yuri.

"Y-Yuri...?" He opened the door a little further to reveal himself, a white towel around his waist. It was now apparent why he had not answered the door so quickly, his silvery hair quite obviously dripping wet, a sheen across his pearly skin. "B-But you're not supposed to be here until the weekend, I-" He breathed in sharply, letting out a shaky sigh, his lips pursing to prevent another. "Come in." He turned and walked back into his house without another word and Yuri took a deep breath, frowning, pulling his suitcase through the door. He was a little disappointed and a little nervous. Victor had not said much and he felt some kind of annoyance oozing from him. Panicking, Yuri turned to face Victor, ready to apologise for his intrusion but was met with a very different emotion. Victor's eyes were glistening, his long lashes fluttering as he attempted to push away the tears from falling. "Yuri..."

It happened in a split second, Victor was in front of him and then he was on him, his hot lips melding together with Yuri's cold ones, a strangled whimper escaping from Yuri's throat as the intensity of his kiss overwhelmed him. Within a few seconds, he had Yuri's face cupped in his hands, and his body pressed up against the wall, his own pressing firmly up against Yuri's. Biting gently at his bottom lip, Victor could feel the hot breath of his lover as he panted heavily. "Victor!" Yuri's hands gripped at Victor's towelled waist, huffing as Victor kissed along his jaw line and to his neck, nuzzling into the skin that was visible above his coat.

"I missed you so much," Victor hummed against Yuri's skin, smiling so very happily. "You have no idea how much."

Running his fingers through Victor's sopping hair, Yuri chuckled, pressing his cheek against the moist strands and sighed contently as Victor's arms slipped around his waist. "I think I have some idea..." Pressing a kiss to his temple, Yuri pushed him away slightly and shifted a little on his feet before blushing, looking down to the ground. "T-Tadaima." Victor's eyes lit up as Yuri spoke in his mother tongue and he smiled warmly, his heart throbbing.

"Okaeri." The Russian man replied to the phrase and Yuri squeaked, throwing his arms around Victor's neck, sobbing. He was exhausted, emotional and wanted nothing more than to be as close to Victor as humanly possible.

The pair stood there for an age, holding one another in their arms, each of them with their eyes closed, resting their heads on the other's shoulder and rocking gently back and forth. They needed no words, just contact was enough. After being reunited after almost a month apart, this was definitely something that they could spend hours doing.

Mumbling tiredly, "Can I sleep?" Yuri nuzzled more into Victor's neck and sighed.

"Let me take you to your new bedroom." Pecking him on the cheek, Victor held out his hand. "Take my hand." Placing his hand into Victor's outstretched hand, he linked fingers, gently being pulled by Victor through the hallway, past several rooms before reaching the bedroom. Upon opening the door, Yuri was met with a huge room, before him sitting a giant bed, bigger than any that he had ever seen before, with a fluffy pastel green and blue duvet and copious amounts of pillows. "How about we get you ready for bed, hmn?" Cocking his head, Victor smiled and unzipped Yuri's coat, pushing it from his shoulders and hanging it over a chair next to the oak dresser that stood beside them.

This was like a dream, Yuri standing in Victor's room. He glanced around, the walls white, yet decorated with photographs and posters, the carpet also white, with a tinge of brown. It was very modern looking and Yuri liked it. He liked that this was going to be his new bedroom. His and Victor's bedroom. He was distracted as Victor raised his arms to take his shirt from his body, moving straight onto his sweatpants and before he knew it, Victor had completely undressed him down to his underwear. Teasingly, Victor curled his finger under the elastic of his boxers and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He slipped both hands round to Yuri's pert buttocks and hoisted the smaller man up onto his waist for a brief second before kneeling up atop the bed and placing him back gently, towering over him.

"Is the bed to your liking, Mr Katsuki?" Victor smiled as he straddled Yuri, placing both hands either side of his head on the bed. "Is it," he breathed his words seductively, his face moving in closer, "comfortable enough?"

Yuri wanted nothing more than to grab Victor and kiss him harder than had ever kissed him before, but he was exhausted and instead wanted nothing more than to curl up in the comfortable bed and sleep, the jetlag creeping up on him. He had no time to speak before Victor peeled his spectacles from his face and leant down to kiss his nose.

"It's very comfortable." Yuri clenched his eyes a little, blinking as the exhaustion began to wrap itself around him like a warm blanket. However Victor seemed to have other ideas and pressed several kisses to his chest before shifting a little, his buttocks resting gently against Yuri's crotch. "Ahn, Victor!" Sitting up on his elbows Yuri sighed, pushing himself up so that the two were sat upright, Victor in Yuri's lap, and pressed his forehead against Victor's chest. "I'm really tired Victor, I'm sorry. I want to do this but I don't think I've got the strength to." Glancing up at Victor timidly, he pouted, worrying about the Russian man's response, however Victor just smiled and kissed his softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish Yuri. I've not spent any time with you in month and I just want you all to myself." Smiling Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's waist, his cheek rest against his warm chest.

"It's okay, I know. I wish I wasn't so tired because I really want to. Hmm..." Turning his face into Victor's chest he sighed and muttered, "Though, I think before I sleep I uh... Need to sort this out, so..." He blushed looking up once more before glancing down. Victor was sat atop him in a rather provocative way and in nothing more than a towel no less. It was only natural for Yuri's body to react in the way that it was.

"Oh, let me..." Victor shuffled back a little, biting his bottom lip and pulled the material of Yuri's underwear down teasingly slow, grabbing his semi flaccid length in his slender fingers. Yuri gasped sharply as his head lolled back, groaning deeply. "Does that feel good?" Pressing his lips to Yuri's shoulder, Victor began to move slowly, his thumb brushing over Yuri's head as he moved his wrist.

"Mnn," Yuri could all but grunt, his teeth clenched as the feeling of his lover touching him after so long overwhelmed him. 

Yuri's fingers brushed over Victor's wrist, the tips dancing across his skin as the older man touched him. He reached between them and fingered the knot in the towel, easily pulling it undone, the soft material slipping down over Victor's hips and to the bed, revealing Victor's own excitement. Just as Victor had taken hold of Yuri, Yuri did the same, taking hold of Victor in his palm, synchronising his movements with the other man. Resting his nose gently against Victor's shoulder, his lips lightly left kisses wherever they could as they mutually pleasured one another. Victor mimicked Yuri, his head on his shoulder, burying it tenderly into his neck. This kind of closeness was something he had, once upon a time, never dreamed about. The intimacy between the two right now surpassed that of a typical love, their love for one another ascending to another level.

Panting, Yuri moaned, biting down gently at Victor's neck, shifting slightly under Victor's weight. Because of his exhaustion it took him no time at all for the pleasure to peak, Victor's expert hands bringing about his climax. Yuri's hand shook as he continued to stroke Victor's length, Victor, too, close. Victor's hand clasped around Yuri's hand as he moved both together, one on himself and one on Yuri. Shuddering, Yuri whimpered tiredly as he came, Victor's hand still wrapped tightly around his fingers. Not too long after Victor let out a breathy sigh, he too coming as well. Pressing a kiss to Yuri's temple, Victor smiled contently as he leant against his lover.

"I love you Yuri. So much."

"Hmn, I love you too." Yuri mumbled incoherently, what was left of his energy, now completely depleted.

Victor slid from Yuri's body and walked across to the desk and picked up the pack of wet tissues that were sat there, cleaning himself off before climbing atop the bed once more and attending to Yuri, who had now lain down, sinking into the covers.

"Come on, get into bed." Rolling over, Yuri clambered under the covered and snuggled into the warm material. Victor followed suit and shuffled up beside him, resting his hand on Yuri's stomach. Yuri thought back to not even more than 24 hours previous he had been lying in his own bed, alone and now he was lying aside the most precious person to him, in love and happy. He couldn't be any more happy, he thought. "Sweet dreams, my sleeping beauty." Pressing one last kiss to his cheek, Victor smiled, stroking the strands of hair that had fallen messily across Yuri's face. He was already asleep. Chuckling, Victor closed his eyes also, smiling. He would have to welcome Yuri into what was now their house properly tomorrow, he thought. For now, he would let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! [victuri-onice.tumblr](http://www.victuri-onice.tumblr.com) here!  
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed it and I really appreciate any form of feedback (Comments, Kudos, Subs) if you did/didn't!  
> Please look out for Day 4 of the NSFW challenge coming soon! ^_^  
> Please don't forget to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice stories! ^_^


End file.
